New Beginnings (Sequel to 'The Day' A Lion King Story)
by zuka4one
Summary: The fourth in the series that began with 'Through The Night.' Enjoy and feedback is welcome!


New Beginnings:

A Lion King Story

2/17/2013

Three days Later

Queen Nala laid reclining on her side, when her daughter Kiara, holding her son Shaka by the scruff, and husband King Simba, and also the father of Shaka appeared nestling together, watching her wait as her contractions started bringing forth the new life of their cubs.

17 hours later,

Nala pushed three times, and out slide the first cub, and her husband and mate Simba lifted the child into his forepaws and began licking the cub clean, making the child's coat all fluffy. He realized that while he gave the child a bath the child his wife and Queen had given birth to was a son.

"Tanabi" Simba murmered. Nala concentrated on her yoni muscles and pushed the second cub out, lifted the child up and laid it in her forepaws and began cleaning the cub. While she cleaned their third cub, she realized she had given birth to a daughter.

"Keisha" Nala murmered, smiling, then looked at Kiara, their oldest child, and grandson, Simba's second son, and first child with his daughter, Shaka was smiling as well.

Nala and Kiara reclined in the shade with their cubs, as Shaka was only three days old, and Tanabi and Keisha were newborns, so they would eat and sleep a lot at least until they got bigger. Simba, after kissing his wife and Queen, his daughter and mate, and all three of his children, his two sons Shaka, and Tanabi, and second daughter Keisha he went on his way to peform his duties that were required of the King.

With Simba gone, Nala and Kiara talked and nurtured their cubs, who were sleeping soundly. Nala laid down and closed her eyes, as Kiara did the same.

3 Months later

"Mama" Shaka hollared as he bounded away from his aunt Keisha and uncle Tanabi, whom he didn't know yet were his half brother and half sister as well.

"What is it honeytree?" Kiara asked.

"Tanni told me Grand Simba is my daddy too. Is this true?" Shaka looked up at his mother with eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Kiara wrapped a paw around her cub pulling him into his embrace, as he cried from the unknown of his parity and the truth smacking him in the face.

"Yes its true, Grand Simba and I mated and we conceieved a cub, you. Your your're grandfather's son as well, and he loves you just as much as he does Tanni and Keisha. Do you understand, my son?" Kiara told her son as he nodded, wiping his tears with a paw, then he looked at her.

"Where do we come from? How do we come to be Mama?" Shaka asked, looking up at her with a frown on his face, his eyes just like Simba's.

"I'll tell you soon, go play" Kiara told her son as he nodded, scampering off. She then turned to her little brother Tanabi whose eyes were on the ground.

"You only told me that Simba is his father as well, nothing else right?" Kiara asked her brother as he nodded. She sighed and padded off to go found her father and mother, urging Tanabi and Keisha back to the den for puinshment, which they headed back to Pride Rock with ears drooping low.

****

Kiara smiled as she saw her parents Simba and Nala reclining next to one another under the shade of a lone tree. Simba was resting with his head on his forepaws and Nala was cuddled in his warm mane.

She walked up and laid down next to her father, and her mate, licked his cheek, and he looked up with a smile.

"Hey Dad, we need to talk. And Mom as well. Tanabi told Shaka that you are his father as well, I also suspect that he told him how he was conceieved and the business of making babies" Kiara told Simba as he nodded, angry expression on his handsome face then he looked at her.

Simba nudged Nala, and she awoke, and after hearing the conversation she told them she and Simba would talk to Tanabi about his behavior as it was not right for him to tell his nephew/half brother the story of his conception.

"Nala, go back to Pride Rock, and we'll meet you there" Simba told his mate as she nodded, with a gentle smile.

Simba turned to Kiara and licked her muzzle as she did the same, a frown marring her pretty face.

"I'd never thought I see the day when Tanabi would blur your and mine's secret" Kiara said, thoughtful.

"I know, but we should have been honest with him as soon as he began asking questions" Simba said to his daughter and former mate.

"Has he asked anything else?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, how we come to be" Kiara answered, as Simba shot her a look, and then frowned again, then smiled at a little memory.

"Your grandmother Sarabi told me, how I was concieved, and how all life begins weather plant or animal" Simba smiled at the memory, a little sad as his mother had passed away recently.

"Mom told me" Kiara told her father as he smiled again.

"I know. She told me later that you two had talked about it" Simba told Kiara as she nodded.

"So What do we do now Dad?" Kiara asked.

Simba looked across the savannah and then back at his daughter, licked her cheek, and stated in a clear strong voice: "We talk to Shaka and tell him the truth. We need to make this okay for him."

"Okay Father" Kiara said, with a another gentle lick to his muzzle and the two lions padded off toward Pride Rock, and the conversation they would have with their young son.


End file.
